Next to Me
by Red0313
Summary: A night at Scully's mother's.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, this is my first fanfiction. Set around season six.

My mom had invited me over for dinner this Saturday, and I was thrilled. I have sadly had to cancel two lunch dates with her, and one more would undoubtedly break her heart. I was cleaning the kitchen when I heard my cell phone chirp. I answered it will my usual, "Scully..." I knew who it was on the other line, but my heart still did a jumping jack when I heard Mulder's voice on the other end. "Hey, Scully, what are you doing?" I do not know why he asked what I was doing. He knows exactly what I have planned for today, because I told him all about it yesterday. In fact, I tell him everything. Instead of a snarky comment I reply with a monotone, "oh, just cleaning up my mess in the kitchen." He knows that I always make my famous pasta salad before I go to my mother's house. It is quick, easy, and delicious. He pretends to have forgotten, "oh, you're going to your mothers tonight, aren't you?" I'll let him have this one. I can not always correct him. Frankly, I don't feel like calling him out either. "Yeah, Mulder, that is tonight." He seems a little deflated and out of no where I say, "would you like to join me? I know my mom would love to have you there." I do not know where that question came from, but I find a hopeful smile on my face. Yeah, I do want Mulder with me. I seem to want him around me a lot lately. I can't help it, but I hold my breath until I hear him say, " I would love to! What time should I pick you up?" He sounded excited, and I know I have just made his night. I tell him to pick me up at five and bid him good-bye.

It is a quarter till five, and I found myself dressed in dark blue jeans that hug my butt just right, a pair of boots, and a blue V-neck. I left my hair down and wore a little more mascara than usual. Was I dressing up for Mulder? No, don't be silly Dana. At that moment, the door bell rang. I padded my way over to the door, opened it, and saw a smiling Mulder. He looked damn good! He wore his blue jeans, a white undershirt, and his leather jacket. That is when I noticed he was holding a flower. I grabbed it from him, smelled it and asked, " did you steal this one too?" He got our little inside joke and chuckled. He replied with an over exaggerated, "only the best for you, my dear! By the way, your eyes look fantastic tonight." I giggled, thanked him, and realized we better head out. I grabbed my pasta salad and locked my apartment.

On our way to my mothers, we stopped at a Starbucks. I didn't even have to ask, I just looked at Mulder and he knew. " So, you want your usual?" I looked at him, and I gave him my best smile, "thank you, Mulder." After he got our drinks, we were on the road for good. When we arrived at my mother's house, I practically jumped out of the car. I sprinted to the door with a smile on my face. Mulder looked at me and said, "gee, I wish I could make you smile like that." I told him playful, "well, I see you every day; maybe if you were gone for a while." He played the victim, but we both knew I was just kidding.

The door finally opened and I was surprised to see both Bill and Charlie answer it together. I don't think I was the only one surprised. Poor Mulder looked like he was going to faint. I noticed his discolored face and gave his had a reassuring squeeze. I know Bill hates Mulder, but Charlie still has yet to meet him. What Mulder doesn't know is that Charlie is my side kick. As long as I am happy, Charlie is happy. Why can't Bill be that way?

That's when Bill says in a dry tone, "Oh, Mulder, what a lovely surprise." I assume my mother knew I would bring Mulder and had a little talk with Bill. We all go inside and my mom is ecstatic to see Mulder. She throws her arms around me and gives me a kiss, and then does the same to Mulder. He pretends to be embarrassed, but I know he secretly loves the attention.

We all sit down and eat and enjoy each others company. I am finished with my meal, but I am still picking at Mulder's mashed potatoes. That's when Bill puts his two cents in and says, " Dana, do you want more mashed potatoes?" I politely say, "no, thanks." I continue eating Mulder's mashed potatoes and Bill says, " Dana, quit eating off his plate!" I do not know what caused this little out burst, but I am not the only one surprised. Just then Mulder speaks up, "it's okay. I actually put them on there for her. She thinks that just because they aren't on her plate, she won't gain the calories." Everybody at the table laughs and I am again reminded how incredible Mulder is.

After dinner, I suggest we all play a board game. I choose Clue, because I dominate at the game for obvious reasons. We all sit down while my mom cleans the kitchen, much to our dismay. As I am getting the game ready, Bill walks in and asks who wants a beer. I want one but not a full beer, so I look at Mulder and ask, "will you split one with me?" He looks at me and says in his most non-sense tone, "Scully, real men do not share beers." I look at Bill and say, "Mulder and I will share one." Every body laughs while Mulder dramatically clutches his heart and says, " Scully, that hurt." I giggle and say, "tough love, Mulder."

We are fifteen minutes in the game and I am pretty sure I just won the game. So, I take a minute and check on my mother. She is standing in the door way watching us kids play, with a smile on her face. I ask her what she is so happy about and she says, " I am just glad to see you finally in a loving relationship." I am blown away. I start to defend myself and Mulder, "Mom we are not dating!"

"Dana, you are so much more than dating. Have you looked at the way you two operate? I saw you steal his Starbucks, and he looked happy to give it to you. You eat off his plate. You tease one another. You brought him to the family dinner. I see the way you two look at each other. Your gazes are extremely intimate. You two are always touching. Your love for each other is mesmerizing and everyone can feel it. He adores you, and he can actually provide intelligent conversation. Dana, do I need to say more?"

"Mom, of course not. Mulder and I both know how we feel about each other. I know he loves me, and he knows I love him. We just have this unspoken communication. It goes without saying. I don't think either one of us is ready to say it out loud. I think that Mulder and I are past dating. I am forever his, and he is forever mine. There just isn't room for anybody else, and we both want it that way. Mulder and I will be together forever. Someday our relationship will be physical, but now what we have is perfect for us. I am happiest when he is next to me. I know he will always be right there." This seems to appease her, but she still has to say, "fine, Dana. But promise me you will make it physical soon! I promise you will be ten times happier when you do!" "I promise, mom!"

I walk in the family room and shout, "alright, how many times did Mulder look at my cards?" Charlie, of all people, calls Mulder out. "Twice; he looked twice!" I know I have a huge grin on my face and Mulder looks guilty. "How did you know, Scully?" Seriously, he just asked me that? "Mulder, I just know you!" He seems to accept this answer and gives a defeated nod. Just then, Bill looks at me and says, "go, Danes!" I have no problem with that! I am ready to fold.

"Alright, girls, I am going to crack this mystery. Not like it was hard. It was Ms. Scarlett, in the dinning room, with the knife!" Mulder looks proud, Bill is pissed, and Charlie is skeptical. Bill double checks, and I am right! I knew I was. Mulder asks, "how did you know so quickly?" I reply with a proud, "well, Mulder, you are like an open book. Charlie has the worst poker face, and Captain Obvious kept asking for the same cards!"

Mulder has the nerve to say, "I let you win!" I look at him with my death glare and yell, "shut up! You did not!" He starts chuckling, and I know he did it to get a rise out of me. I ask, "why would you say that!" He says, " to see that look on your face! I love you when you are all bent out of shape!" I try not to look too mad, but I do catch his declaration of love. I sarcastically say, " love you too!" My brothers look surprise, but my mom looks like she is going to jump out of her skin with joy.

We look at each other and smile. We do love each other and we both know it. Someday, when we are ready, we will say it to each other and not at each other. But for now, I am satisfied with what we are and lean over to kiss his cheek.

Please leave a review

Red


End file.
